Looks Can Be Decieving
by Mizukotsu
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!AU,She didn't understand what was wrong with her.The pain was too much to bear and she screamed an ear piercing scream...her once blond hair that swayed in the wind was now turning black before her eyes, she didn't understand...


**Summary**

_After Kaede finds an abandoned baby and shows Kikyou, they both and Inuyasha watch over it_**.  
**_Ten weeks later, the baby which was called Saiya was now ten years old, she went through a horrible change and experience. Saiya is but no ordinary ningen, nobody knows what she is and she is also always happy and smiling until,  
after a sworn oath to herself, after Inuyasha betrayed Kikyou, and Kikyou died, and__ Inuyasha being sealed by Kikyou to Goshinboku. Saiya leaves the village and never returning again, to travel and do things on her own, ignoring everything of Japans latest rumors and such and becoming a cold heartless killer, not caring in the least of how villagers felt. But fate can be cruel sometimes, she is now eighteen and not only did she go through another change but she also meets someone most unexpected and ends up traveling with him and his retainer. 50 years later Inuyasha is unsealed, but Saiya does not know this, for she ignores anything and everything and never socializes with anyone, only when she needs her 'meal', and so she never knew the person she most wanted dead was back. What happens when she does find out about this, will she go through any lengths to **try** and **kill** him or will she **listen** to the **truth** of the matter and **forgive** him for blaming it on him?  
What happens when a man she met **was** Inuyasha, but thanks to the new moon she did not know?  
What **happens** to Kagome, when Saiya hears about the woman who **shattered** the Shikon no Tama?  
What happens to Saiya when her **mother** appears? and finds out who her **father** is? a man who everyone wants **dead**?  
What happens when through all the years of **believing** Kikyou was dead, and Saiya finds her alive but **resurrected**?  
What happens when she **wakes** up thinking i was all a **dream**, but turns around and...  
_

**Theres so many**_ 'what ifs' _**and **_'what would happen'_**, but, through many twists and turns you never know what would happen next! So read on to find out! Cause you never know **_'what will happen' _**or the **_'circumstances'_

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER **

_I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! Bless her  
Although i wish i did own it hehe_

**There are some Japanese words in here  
The Japanese words that are in here, most are already translated,  
the rest untranslated are simple words, if you do not know what  
it means, send a review or whatever and i'll tell you**

**One more thing, the beginning is just about Saiya's mother, after that, its all Inuyasha and stuff,ok********

* * *

**

"Damn him...that bastard just had to leave secretly when i told him not too and get... ah FUCK!.," A woman said angrily as she almost tripped over a log. She ran swifly through the forest carrying a bundle of black cloth tightly in her arms against her chest ensuring that it would not fall from her grasp. Skipping over fallen branches, ducking underneath low trees, and jumping over streams. The grass below her feet making soft crunches as she ran over dead leaves, dirt and rocks. Making her way through tight foliage and shrubs, breaking twigs that made an echoing snap through the forest, also loose twigs and leaves getting tangled in her long waist lengthed blond hair. The moon shone brightly overhead as dark gray clouds would pass by every now and then. She had silver eyes and the palest skin around. For her that skin color was natural, but even if it wasn't...it wouldn't change a thing...since she has never stepped into the warmth of the sunlight's powerful rays...how can your skin become darker in the dead of night. She wore a hooded black cloak with a silver brooch of a fang to hold it together. The cloak went way down to her feet, and it trailed behind her, it had no sleeves. She was like a moving shadow, and swift on her feet. Underneath she wore a plain kimono, which was also black, and black haikama pants. She ran in white tabi socks, which were now being stained from the ground, since for her running in tatami sandals was not an easy thing to do. This young woman's name was Aliyah. (Ah-lee-yah) 

You can't necessarily say Aliyah was a young woman, why? because she stays young for eternity, in fact...she was no ordinary woman she was immortal and also she was a demoness. She was a demoness of over 200 years old. You can say she was a foreign demoness of Japan, for she came from overseas for she came from Translyvania, she, who knew nothing of the Japanese language, culture or manners. Her type of demon...was well...lets put it this way, they're aren't many demons of her kind in Japan..no scratch that, the only of her kind in Japan, but she use to be, since the bundle of cloth held a newborn baby...**her** baby..her **first** baby. Aliyah named her first baby Saiya. It could have been a different name or maybe not...but no...the husband/father wasn't there when she was born, since he left, even after the pre-warning Aliyah told him of her foresight of what would occur, but he took no heed to the words of Aliyah...he didn't even listen, so the next morning he got up early at the break of dawn and left without saying goodbye and sauntered off to a random group of bandits who were all at the local teahouse, to do some theiving crimes and invasions. Aliyah was called Kurayami-san in Japan...for the reason of the Japanese not being able to pronounce the 'L' in her birth name. They said to her it was of no insult to her name, just the fact they had to pronounciation of 'L'. When she first arrived to Japan, she didn't understand a thing they said, but after some real good simple sign language and body language she eventually came to understand some things. She learned some simple Japanese words and phrases at first to help her along like, Arigatou which meant thank you, or hai which meant yes, or iye which meant no, and 'Watashi wa Kurayami-san which meant my name is Kurayami and konichiwa which meant hello or good afternoon. Anyway she didn't mind her name, in fact she liked her given name by the Japanese, it went well with her being and her life. Her name meant "darkness". They called her that, since they only saw her at night exploring the area, how she moved so gracefully and quiet like a shadow, because they never ever know where or ever see her during the day. She lived many years in Japan, and after about 25 years, she finally learned their language, culture and proper Japanese etiquette and other things like manners. Like bowing properly and equally to those who bow too you, always bow down to those who are superior too you like Daimyou's or a Shogun, eating with chopsticks, sitting properly while eating, give proper respects to shrines and graves etc. In those 25 years...she had so many cases of almost being raped in bars by drunken-men who had to much sake, being forced to please random men on their travels, become a Geisha, do the Noh-masks plays, sing or dance for the local headmans of villages or important people who wanted to be entertained and being sold or bought to daimyou's to become their consort, being pushed back and forth between samurai's to see who would have her first and other things she did not want to recall. But thanks to her demoness abilities...lets say there have been many new headmans and daimyou's and random dead samurai and travellers for they all died mysteriously...and she still had her virginity, which was a good thing. After awhile people became frightened about the recent constant deaths of daimyou's and such, since they were important and guarded, and they died so easily, but soon was all forgotten as it all stopped, nomore mysterious deaths occured. This happened once Aliyah or shall we say Kurayami-san found a man who she fell in love with. He was well built, dark brown hair to his mid-back and a very masculine voice that sounded both mischievious and evil...which she liked..and he also had a scar on his back, a burn mark..in the shape of a spider.

She was a well-knowned fright from her place of origin -Transylvania-, one day she decided to leave her birthplace and traveled a long ways to get too Japan, she even had to cross a sea. It didn't take her as long as it would of those mortals, because she can fly, so it didn't take as long. Once she reached Japan, she also ended up getting mixed up into the Warring States Era of Japan ( also known as Feudal Era ). Anyways, after the 25 years of staying in Japan...and carefully not getting into trouble...cause she didn't want to be found out of being a demon, since Japan was roamed by demons and the like, and she heard what happened to demons, she didn't want to be killed. Japan she found out had Tajiya's (demon slayers), and heard they were very skilled, and have killed any demon they come across, no matter how strong they were. It reminded her of the people in her country who made a living hunting her kind down to kill them. She sorta feared of being killed by them Tajiya's... but its not like anything can kill her here anyways...well thats what she thought anyways, since there were powerful demon-lords who noone wanted to cross, she figured she was just as strong as they were. Demons that she has encountered in villages never could sense any demonic energy come from her...all they could smell was the smell of death. So soon Kurayami-san was known as a resurrected female brought back from the dead. Well no one can argue about that can they...she pretty much was dead. Noone cared if she was resurrected or not even if she wasn't...the only people that were a bother to her were the monks, priests and priestesses who always tried to send Kurayami-san back to the dead with their Fudas, charms, and spells and such...which never worked. She was glad the holy people in Japan knew not of what she was and how to kill her..she was very glad.

"That bastard...argh!...I told him what would happen...he should have listened to me...but he didn't...no I am not going to do this ...almost there...afterwards im going back...", Kurayami told herself as she kept heading towards her destination _- man this really sucks...he goes and gets himself killed..he shouldn't have tricked that cheif bandit Rasetsu-san and ran off with his men...-_

Yes Onigumo the manipulative, lying skilled spider-bandit thief was Kurayami's husband and Saiya's father. The morning Onigumo left is the same day Saiya was born. Also it was the same day where Onigumo was 'killed/died', and the same day Rasetsu tried to kill Kikyou. Kurayami continued to run to her destination, truly believing that Onigumo was dead. She was pissed that he wouldn't listen to what she said, but she still loved him, and now there was nothing she could do since he was dead now. She never had the chance to convert him, and he was definately dead since he was but a mere human. Even if he wasn't dead, Kurayami was too emotionally pained to even foresee if he was still living, and totally gave up on him, and also to give up on her new born baby. _Hmmm...im not gunna kill my baby, i'll just leave her in the care of the village where Kikyou-sama lives. That miko is surely strong enough to watch over my baby...and surely that miko will understand what to do with her..._, Kurayami thought, _Good thing i am what i am .. or else i would not be able to run right now...also i can kill those fuckers who killed Onigumo-san...but there's no point...its not like it'll bring back Onigumo-san from the dead...i dont know how to do that...maybe i can get someone to resurrect him...no..i won't, going back will probably be the better choice anyways...and besides its his own fault, he should have listened to what i said.._

Meanwhile (the day Saiya was born till when Kurayami-san is running)

It was almost morning, a log was thrown into the bonfire. Onigumo and the Cheif bandit Rasetsu sat across from eachother around the bonfire. Rasetsu's men were talking in groups and their horses were nearby eating grass. Rasetsu took a swig from his flask of sake and started talking with Onigumo.

"Fullfill any desire", Rasetsu questioned

"Yeah", Onigumo nodded in reply

"Thats amazing. Its called Shikon no Tama is it?"

"In the village ahead, someone by the name of Kikyou has it", Onigumo pointed off in a direction, as Rasetsu looked in the same direction Onigumo had pointed, then leaned forward towards Onigumo.

"How about we invade the village tomorrow then?". Rasestu asked

"No Rasetsu, your going to go alone", Onigumo said

"What for?"

"Kikyou is very perceptive. If we invade in a large group she'll get away", he replied matter-of-factly

"Well, what are we suppsoe to do then?", Rasetsu asked

"With your bow you can do it in one shot from a distance, couldn't you? Am i wrong?", Onigumo said. Rasetsu grunted.

"Sure", as Rasetsu punched his leg.

"How about giving it a try Rasetsu?", Onigumo inquired. Rasetsu laughed and brought his flask up to his mouth.

"Anything we desire, huh? We'll be able to drink all the sake we want", Rasetsu then took a swig from his flask and sniggered wiping his excess sake from his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, "Maybe we can steal a kingdom afterwards!". That morning Rasetsu rode his horse to the edge of a cliff. He spotted Kikyou walking alone below the cliffside and brought out his bow and strung an arrow.

"I've find you! Die!", Rasetsu said and shot his arrow at Kikyou. Right when it was about to hit his target, a youkai jumped behind her and caught the arrow mid-air in his hands, "What!" Rasetsu said shocked. The Youkai looked up and started jumping up the cliffs rocks to get to Rasetsu. Once the Youkai reached the top, he landed squarely infront of Rasestu's horse, which Rasetsu was sitted upon. Out of fear the horse neighed and bucked Rasetsu off as he fell on his ass.

"Who the hell are you?", Rasetsu ordered as he looked up to the Youkai who still held the arrow Rasetsu shot.

"Whats this? A human?", the Youkai questioned with such disgust.

"What?", Rasetsu said, the Youkai leaned forward grasping the arrow in his right hand.

"Just a human trying to take Kikyou's life. You after the Shikon no Tama?", the Youkai pointed accusingly with a clawed finger. Rasetsu leaned forward onto his heels, and brought his hand over to his sword, unsheathing it.

"Your to noisy! You Youkai!", Rasetsu lunged forward towards the Youkai and attacked him. The Youkai brought his forearm up to parry the blade and once the sword hit his forearm it snapped in half, Rasetsu stared dazed at his broken sword, the Youkai slashed the unsuspecting Rasetsu, injuring his right eye. Rasetsu took a couple steps back has he grasped his face in pain. The Youkai smirked, cracking his knuckles in his left hand still wielding the arrow in his right.

"Too bad for you, but i'm no Youkai", the Youkai then snapped the arrow in half with his hand prepared to attack Rasetsu,"Now prepare yourself", just when the Youkai was about to attack, a femine voice called out.

"Inuyasha!", Inuyasha stopped and looked over his shoulder before turning on his heels.

"Hmph, your lucky this time", Inuyasha said as he then jumped off the cliffs edge. Rasetsu stood on the cliff, covering his right eye with his hands grunting in pain. He walked a long walk back to his campsite where he and his men were resting the night before. It was sunset by the time he got back, but he looked around and returned to nothing, "Where?...where did they go?", he asked himself, "Damn that Onigumo! He planned on stealing my men from the start". A now pissed off Rasetsu rode a horse to a village. Riding through dirt paths, over bridges, through markets, holding a lit torch in his left hand till he reached a rich teahouse, and stopped his horse in front of it. "This must be it". Rasetsu ran through the teahouse, men alarmed by the sudden intrusion, and woman screaming in fear not moving from their place. He ran up the staircase, ripping through doors searching for the traitor Onigumo. Ripping through one he found part of his men drinking sake and talking with woman.

"Le-leader!"

"You..you were still alive"

Rasetsu ignored them and continued to run down the hall, ripping apart another door, finding more of his men.

"Leader! we weren't trying to betray you", said a shocked comrade

"Shut up!", Rasetsu said,"If you guys go back to following me i'll let you live", he stood in the doorway, holding his weapon in one hand and the lit torch in the other, "But!...", he left and continued walking down the hall, searching for Onigumo.

"Onigumo! Onigumo!", Rasetsu repeated, "Wheres Onigumo?", he continued to walk down the halls, a look on his face like some crazed psychopath, "Him, I won't forgive!", he ripped through another door, finding who he was looking for. Onigumo was drinking some sake, as he looked up to Rasetsu.

"You weren't killed by them?", Onigumo said, three woman in total surrounding him.

"Look at my eye", Rasetsu said, loosening his weapon from his hand and swinging it around, "For that, i'll repay you!", still swinging his weapon, the woman huddled together crying in fear. Rasetsu let loose his weapon, just missing Onigumo's head, instead, breaking a vase right beside his head. Rasetsu then took a bomb from his belt, and lit it with his torch. Cradling it in his hand.

"See ya! Onigumo", throwing the bomb, Rasetsu ran towards the balcony and jumped off, landing on the ground below in a crouch before rising up and laughing devilishy at the teahouse which was now up in flames. Villagers shocked and screamed from the explosion. Waving his hands towards himself he laughed even more.

"Burn! Burn! Burn!", Rasetsu still laughing in satisfaction. That night, Rasetsu and his men went to the burned down teahouse, lifting up wooden beams searching for Onigumo's body.

"Rasetsu", said an extremely injured Onigumo, covered in burnt wood, lying on his stomach, barely staying alive.

"What a stubborn guy", Rasetsu noted, rubbing his chin. Rasetsu had his men take Onigumo's body and wrapped it in straw. They rode off to the edge of a cliff. The moon shining brightly overhead, with dark gray clouds passing by.

"This is it", Rasetsu said sitted atop his horse, "Oi! Throw it away", he pointed down over the cliff.

"Ye-yes" , said his men. Three men heaved Onigumo's body and threw it over the cliff.

"Onigumo! This time its your turn to get it!", Rasetsu watched as Onigumo's body tumbled over the cliffside, "The Shikon no Tama", he waved down in a goodbye manner, "Give my regards to Kikyou!"

Back to Kurayami-san

Kurayami-san continued to run, without taking a break. She finally reached the outskirts of Kikyou-sama's village. She walked quietly into the village, towards a stream where a wooden bridge crossed over, and laid Saiya down onto the lush grass. Kurayami tucked the cloth tightly around Saiya and kissed her newborn baby on the forehead.

"Goodbye my precious baby, you will never know your true mother and I will probably never see you again", Kurayami-san got up, a blood-stained tear streaking down her face as she walked away. Wiping away the tear that stained her cheek she thought to herself, _wonderful! im crying, wow i never cried once before in my entire life...and I have lived a very long time_. _I am losing more than just one this night. I hope my child that you survive this night without getting eaten by a blood-thirsty demon or whatever else may try to kill you, but not like that would happen, you are safe inside this village, and i hope you live a life of understanding. Speaking, I must fill up before my trip. Anyways, if you do survive this night, well my child you will grow fast, you will age a year every week till you reach the age of 10 in mortal years, which will be in 10 weeks. Till then, you will age normally like a human being, and also you will experience changes that will affect your lifestyle, once that time comes though, once you turn eighteen in eight years and 10 weeks, you will stay that age for the rest of your life, and experience new changes once again. Oh, one more thing, once the sun rises, you will not die, you will not be like me till your turn 10, well part of what i am, so do not fret. So long my sweet and also to my deceased love, Onigumo-san. _Kurayami dissappeared to a well that was just nearby in the forest, and clumsily she tripped and fell into the well and never came back out. Now poor Saiya alone in the cold night, sleeps peacefully in a deep sleep. Hoping maybe that she will grow and understand her life..

The Next Morning

"Onee-sama...Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!", a young girl yelled out. She was about 10 years of age, with long black hair done up in a low ponytail with loose strands hanging down and brown eyes. She had a serious look as she ran about looking for her older sister. This young girl was really quite mature for her age, and of course she would be, since she was a miko in training. She ran around holding a bundle of dark cloth tightly in hopes of not dropping the baby that slept deeply inside. "Onee-sama...Onee-sama...Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaa!" she called out. She ran through markets, searched houses, asked people if they had seen Kikyou-sama. She was now running through a field of tall grass calling out for her dear older sister, "onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oi! you BRAT!...SHUT THE FUCK UP!...WOAH," an annoyed Hanyou had jumped out of a tree at the wrong time, having Kaede crash into one pissed off Hanyou. Also to top it off, the bundle that held the baby flew out of Kaede's arms into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THE BABY!", Kaede yelled, the Hanyou stared at Kaede a second, then it finally processed what Kaede had just said. Right at the last moment Inuyasha caught the bundle and held it tightly. He moved aside some of the cloth to find a peaceful sleeping baby, not even roused by the racket that was just made.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS...KAEDE! YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU HAVE A BABY?", Inuyasha yelled, the baby still sound asleep.

"YOU IDIOT! I AM NOT A WHORE...AND BESIDES DID I EVEN LOOK PREGNANT TO YOU? AND SHUT UP YOUR GUNNA WAKE THE BABY!", Kaede yelled back

"SHUT UP YOURSELF...AND BESIDES YOU SEEMED FAT ENOUGH TO LOOK PREGNANT YOU WHORE...LOOKS LIKE YOU LOST SOME WEIGHT RUNNING UP HERE, Inuyasha yelled back, the baby, not even roused was now sucking on its thumb.

"IM NOT FAT! UGH! ONEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Kaede called out

"ACK! no no... please..dont squeal on me, Kaede please please," begged Inuyasha, who still held the baby. Kaede glared at Inuyasha.

"IYE! i dont care...Onee-sama, Onee-sama, Onee-samaaaaaaaa!", Kaede repeated

"YOU BRAT!...I'LL KILL YOU", Inuyasha placed the baby onto the ground

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE!". Kaede screeched

"OH YA! WATCH ME BITCH!", Inuyasha was about to tackle the poor girl, until the recognized voice of Kikyou broke through the yelling.

"Inuyasha! leave my sister be...Kaede what did you want?", said the soothing voice of Kikyou. She was a beautiful miko of the village. She had long straight ebony hair down to her waist., brown eyes and bangs. She wore the neccessary clothing of a priestess. A white kimono top with red haikama pants, and wore white tabi socks with thonged sandals. She had her bow in hand and her quiver of arrows strapped across her back

"Feh!", is all Inuyasha said before crossing his arms, Kaede glared at him again before going to pick up the bundle, but Inuyasha picked it up first, "Onna...the brat found this thing", Inuyasha said walking over to Kikyou to hand her the bundle. Kaede glared even further at Inuyasha. Kikyou examined the baby within the bundle, who still slept peacefully. It then opened its eyes which were silver and yawned, and grasped tightly onto Kikyou's kimono.

"O..ka...san", the baby said, before closing its eyes once again. Kaede and Inuyasha looked over at Kikyou shocked.

"Onee-sama...your a mother?", Kaede asked. Inuyasha looked like he was shattered to pieces, and started to walk away, his shoulders sagged..

"Inuyasha, where are you going?", Kikyou asked ignoring Kaede's question

"Hmph..I don't know, to leave you alone with your baby i guess..", Inuyasha sounded hurt but hinted with jealousy and anger

"Inuyasha if you must know..and yes you too Kaede...this baby isn't mine, it is an orphaned baby", Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"You sure?", he asked sounding slighty more hopeful, looking between Kikyou and Kaede

"Yes im sure...you found this baby did you not Kaede?"

"Uh...ya i did..by the bridge", Kaede replied

"Exactly this baby is not mine...i would never abandon my baby, this baby has been abandoned...it has never seen its mother before...so when she saw me she thought i was her mom", Kikyou said. Inuyasha then looked happy and walked back, then stopped and looked straight at Kikyou in the eyes, Kikyou stared right back. Kaede watched from the background...plotting thoughts of what would happen or what Inuyasha was thinking. Inuyasha, then looked down at the baby and started to sniff the baby, and sniff Kikyou's scent without her knowing. _Its true, the little brat isn't Kikyou's kid, they both have complete different scents, nothing matches, _he thought. He looked up Kikyou again, and furrowed his brow.

"Kikyou, how do you know its a girl?",Inuyasha asked. Kikyou and Kaede looked at him,"I mean shouldn't we check? what if its a dude?"

"Well its womanly instinct that I say its a girl...and I can tell by her aura", Kikyou said," So there is no need to check.

The drew on, Kikyou spent most of the rest of the day with Inuyasha, as Kaede watched over the baby. Not once throughout the rest of the day had the baby woken up. That night when Inuyasha left, Kikyou summoned Kaede to speak to her. Kikyou waited for her younger sister as she cradled the baby in her arms. Kikyou took the baby from Kaede after some time it watch it herself, _who would abandon a baby like that?__its wrong, the baby must have been born just recently. Nani? the child, i can see it grow before my eyes, this isn't normal_...Her train of thoughts were broken as Kaede came into the hut with medicinal herbs. Kikyou looked up at her younger sister and told her everything of what she was doing that afternoon when Kaede searched for her.

"So you found a terribly wounded bandit onee-sama?", Kaede asked

"Hai...so I was nourishing him and bandaging him. Right now he resides in a cave just outside the village. I put up a barrier so youkai cannot get to him and prey upon his body since he is so helpless. At times I will need you to help him since I cannot always be here. You must not tell anyone of this bandit. His name is Onigumo. Tomorrow I will show you where this cave is. This is a huge favor I ask of you Kaede"

"Yes Onee-sama...I will do it for you. Anyways what of the baby?", Kaede asked looking at the bundle in Kikyou's arms.

"The baby is fine, she is sleeping in peace at the moment...but..."

" What is it onee-sama?"

"The child, it has grown so quickly"

"What do you mean?"

"Come here, look at it", Kikyou said. She moved away the cloth, as Kaede came closer to look at the baby. Kaede was dumbfounded looking at the baby. Since that morning the baby had no hair, and now it was about 2 inches long, and the baby fat was already lessening.

"Onee-sama, whats going on? Is she youkai?", Kaede asked

"Iye, she isn't. I sense no demonic aura. She's just a ningen, but she must be different kind of ningen, I am not sure"

"Well,ok...ano...what shall we call her?"

"Well I searched through her cloth, it turned out to be a cloak of the finest material... and a brooch shaped of a fang was also inside the cloak, at the back of it bore the name Saiya, so i'm guessing thats the child's name", Kikyou said, Kaede smiled.

"I like that name onee-sama, its nice neh?"

"Yes it is a nice name, now off to bed!"

In a week, Kikyou and Kaede, even Inuyasha were amazed to see Saiya walking on her a feet. She would fall every now and then, but even so, not many babies can walk in a week of their birth, but they realized that Saiya was not a normal ningen, but she wasn'tyoukai or hanyou either. Well thats what they thought anyways. For Saiya was a youkai, but they could not sense it, since there were no youkai of her kind in Japan. In two weeks, Saiya was able to talk, not alot, but enough to say simple things of what she wants like Mizu which either meant she wanted water or a bath ( mizu does not mean bath though, just think child talk ya know), Tsuki which meant she wanted to see the moon at night or Inuwasha, which obviously meant Inuyasha. In five weeks, she was about half the height of Kaede, and almost spoke fluently, her dirty blond hair which was now to her mid-back. Many of the villgers were shocked by her hair color, since only demons had oddly colored hair, but Saiya wasa ningen to their eyes, she was no youkai or hanyou. She was now nine weeks old, she was always happy-go-lucky, and her bright silver eyes always huge in amusement. She would sometimes help Kaede pick medicinal herbs, as she would learn their effects, of which herbs helps poison, which herbs eases pain, which herb keeps low youkai at bay and so on. Kikyou would teach young Saiya archery, and how to mix certain herbs, and even though Inuyasha was an arrogant asshole, he would on rare occasions be nice to her, and even though he was so mean to her and Kaede, she found Inuyasha extremely funny. She would laugh in his face when he yelled at them. She found it funny how he said the things he says, it pisses him off when Saiya laughed at him, it totally cut down his pride. The times he was nice to her, he would display his demon move Sankontessou on trees, which he would then have Saiya try to do. Anyways not like Saiya cared when he was mean, either way, she loved her life, it was perfect. Ten weeks was nearing as she and Kaede were in a field running around.

"Ha, Kaede-san, you can't find meee!", shouted a happy young girl named Saiya, who hid behind a tree in the field. Kaede was nearing her spot as Saiya sniggered in joy, her back against the tree. It was early in the morning, mildew getting the two youngsters wet.

"Ya i will , ill find you Saiya-san", Kaede shouted back. She and Kikyou told Saiya not long ago that she and Kikyou were not her family. Saiya was hurt and sad at first, but as quick as it came, Saiya returned to her happy self, not caring in the least if they were family or not. Saiya loved them dearly, and it would not change a thing. Kaede walked nearer to Saiya's hiding spot, yes she could see Saiya's blond hair billowing in the wind from behind the tree. Kaede was right in front if the tree when...

"BOO!", yelled Saiya who was behind Kaede

"AHHHHHHHH, damnit Saiya you scared me, how did you do that?"

"Nani?", said Saiya confused

"Appear behind me like that?"

"I dunno, oh well forget about it, lets go find Kikyou-sama", Saiya hollered in joy, running away in search of Kikyou

"Oi! Saiya-san wait for me", Kaede shouted, running after Saiya

As Kaede and Saiya ran, looking for Kikyou, Kikyou was in Onigumo's cave, helping him. She was feeding him, and rewrapped his bandages, and double-checked the barrier that repelled demons. Kikyou didn't know it, but Onigumo had desired the beautiful miko Kikyou who nursed him. He wanted her, but he also wanted the Shikon no Tama. He was thinking all kinds of thoughts when he then remembered something. _Kurayami-san, my wife, _he thought,_ That woman was pregnant, she was gunna give birth the day i left. Hmmm oh well, its been ten weeks, the kid is probably born already, and if Kurayami cared for me than she would have searched for me. It wouldn't of taken her long to find me too, the bitch, i can't believe i married her. Screw her, ill have Kikyou if i want to. Hmm oh well...im starting to forget about Kurayami anyways, i forget what she looks like too..._

"Onigumo, i'll be leaving now, i'll send my sister to see you later on"Kikyou got up, and left the cave. She didn't walk far until two bodies collided into her, embracing her tightly.

"OKA-SAN!", screamed Saiya, embracing her tightly around her leg.

"Onee-sama", Kaede said happily right after

"Ohayou! what were you guys doing? you're all wet", asked Kikyou

"We were running in the fields..."

"...And it was wet in the fields", Saiya finished Kaede's response

"I see. Well lets go back home, i need to mix some remedies, and i'll need some help" , Kikyou grabbed both their hands as they walked back to their hut. Saiya knew nothing about Onigumo, who Kikyou has been treating. At times Kaede wouldn't be around for Saiya to play with, since she never knew where she wandered off too, so she just played with the village children. Some things, Saiya knew nothing about or took notice to things, but there was one thing that she did notice or knew about. It was Inuyasha, Saiya really liked the guy, meaning she liked his company, she found him stupidly funny and immature, but she noticed that Kikyou was in love with Inuyasha and Inuyasha in love with her. They spent alot of time together, always walking and talking. Saiya would usually see them together, and sometimes they would both be together somewhere atop a hill or by a stream. Saiya thought it real cute seeing them together, and she hoped that nothing would ever change between Kikyou and Inuyasha, and hoped they would end up spending their lives together...but Saiya never knew what was coming, that a trickery was at hand to break them apart, and it would be happening real soon. Inuyasha even stopped trying to steal the Shikon no Tama which Kikyou was purifying, of all the times he had tried to steal it, Saiya laughed inwardly at his pitiful attempts. _Stubborn fool _she always thought. _he doesn't know when to give up_.  
Too soon he did give up, and fell in love with Kikyou. Almost at sunset Kaede was in the fields with Kikyou telling her what awful things Onigumo had been saying while Kaede was in the cave.

"He said that did he" Kikyou said. They continued to talk, and Kaede ranting on about how she hated the bandit and Kikyou should rid him, but Kikyou just lectured Kaede about pity for the bandit Onigumo. So Kaede could do nothing to change Kikyou's mind. Kikyou sent Kaede away to the hut, where Saiya was preparing dinner.

"Hey Saiya-san", Kaede said. She slumped onto the floor, and Saiya passed her a bowl of rice she just made and a pair of chopsticks.

"Hey Kaede-san", Saiya replied, she too eating rice. They both started chattering away about their day.

"Uh Kaede where's Kikyou-sama?"

"I dunno, she is probably with her love. hahah, that hanyou Inuyasha"

"Ya your probably right, so you noticed too then that Kikyou-sama loves Inuyasha?"

"Well not really, but it seems as though Onee-sama does though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah"

The Next Day

Saiya woke up bright and early. Stretching and yawning, she looked around the hut, finding neither Kikyou nor Kaede. Rubbing her eyes, she got up, and put on a simple kimono, before going out to find Kaede.Once her kimono was put on, she smiled brightly and decided to have a bowl of leftover rice from the night before, for breakfast. She could hear the children laughing and playing outside in the warmth of the sun. She wondered what time it was, if it was noon or not. _most likely noon, i always wake up at that time  
_She was ten weeks old now. She had only known Kikyou, Kaede and Inuyasha for about two months and some. Which is a long time. She herself didn't understand her real fast growth spurts. Just 5 weeks ago, she was half Kaede's height, and couldn't speak properly, but she didn't care, she would be married sooner than she thought. After finishing her meal, she got up and stretched again. Walking towards the doorway, she parted the straw door aside and stepped out into the sun. _Now time to find Kaede-san _she thought happily  
She began to run, but stopped instantly, holding her body in pain. _ACK! whats happening...why do i feel so pained...ah! it BURNS!  
_Saiya kneeled down onto the ground, grasping her arms. She looked at her hands and saw they were discolored. They were turning from her tanned skin and becoming darker, like the color of ash, and slowly getting darker and darker. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. The pain was too much to bear and she screamed an ear piercing scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
She shut her eyes tightly, squeezing them together, she slowly opened one eye and her skin was even blacker than before, but was now starting to bubble. The sun continued to blaze upon her flesh, as her skin began to blow away like dust. She was scared, her happy life was going to end, she can see white through her skin, but that too was starting to turn black. She fell forwards, her almost perished hands placed on the sandy ground before her. She got weaker and weaker...she saw her once blond hair sway in the wind that was now turning black. _Doshite,_she pondered, _where's Kikyou or Kaede or even Inuyasha, why isn't anyone helping me?  
_"AHHHH!...", Saiya screamed one last time, before fainting in the dirt path. Thick gray clouds crossing the sky covered the sun for the rest of the day, as it began to lightly rain.

Somewhere else

"Kikyou, here I found these for you", Kaede said, handing her some medicinal herbs

"Domo, Kaede", Kikyou smiled. _Saiya should be waking soon _she thought. She looked around and saw Inuyasha sitting in a tree nearby, staring up at the sky. They were not in the village, but they were also not that far. Kikyou carried around a basket full of herbs and plants and flowers, Kaede skipped around the fields for herbs and the like.

"Kikyou, was it a good idea too leave brat number two alone?", Inuyasha asked perched up in his tree. He looked over at Kikyou, waiting for an answer.

"SHE HAS A NAME Y-", Kaede was cut off.

"Kaede stop! anyways Saiya usually always wakes up at noon, so we will head back-", Kikyou was cut off by Inuyasha who instantly jumped off the tree and landed in front of Kikyou and grabbed her shoulders. Kikyou and also Kaede were shocked by Inuyasha's sudden move.

"I heard a scream!", Inuyasha said

"Well lots of kids scream in the village, whats so different now" Kaede questioned. Kikyou still staring up at Inuyasha who still held her shoulders tightly.

"NO, this scream is different, its a scream like someone is in agony or something, not a scream of kids running around having fun!", Inuaysha shouted.

"Well lets head back then and see whats going on. Its coming from the village right?", Kikyou asked

"HAI! The village. Lets hurry back, im worried", Inuyasha released Kikyou's shoulders and started walking away fast towards the village. Kikyou and Kaede looked at eachother, surprised by Inuyasha's actions and worry, and then started walking to catch up to Inuyasha.

"Hurry the fuck up you guys!", Inuyasha yelled from ahead. He stopped and waited for Kikyou and Kaede. As soon as they reached him a scream echoed through the forest reaching their ears. Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he grabbed Kikyou and Kaede and jumped off to the village. What they came too scared them. What they saw was Saiya's body heavily burned and blackened on the dirt path. Villagers began to surround them, also shocked of what took place.

"Wha-what happened Onee-sama?"

"I don't know," replied Kikyou

"SEE I TOLD YOU! I HEARD A SCREAM, SAIYA WAS OBVIOUSLY SCREAMING FROM WHATEVER HAPPENED HERE, I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T SMART TO LEAVE HER ALONE!", Inuyasha shouted

"Calm down Inuyasha", Kikyou said. Kaede began to cry in fear that Saiya may be dead behind Kikyou, "We will figure this out and of what happened ok, Inuyasha do you sense that Saiya is still breathing?"

"Yeah, she still breaths, but not well", Inuyasha answered. Kaede seized her crying in hopes that Saiya will live, even from her faint breathing. They all noticed that Saiya's color was returning and her flesh that burned away, but this was all happening very slowly, and this wont heal fast enough.

"Kaede, get me some medicinal herbs for burns and to help breathing", Kikyou ordered. She looked over at Inuyasha and noticed he looked really worried, and started pacing,"Inuyasha," Kikyou said. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her,"Please stop pacing, and can you do me a favor and pick up her body...carefully... " Kikyou warned," And bring her to my hut" , Inuyasha nodded his head in response, and walked over to Saiya's body, lifting her up carefully and walked back to the hut, carefully carrying her in fear of dropping her. He walked into Kikyou's home and layed her gently onto a tatami mat, sitting at Saiya's side, staring, hoping she would not die _I do not want to see another girl die, my mother died and i dont want to see Saiya die...i actually enjoyed Saiya's company, and i would not be able to bare the pain of Kikyou, Kaede and...my loss. Hmph strange i considered you as little sister or even as a daughter, since we all took care of you...and now this...  
_


End file.
